


Похищение века

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kidnapping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Kudos: 2





	Похищение века

«Дарагие Ю, Чача, Черолин и Джунджи!  
Я пахитела Гакта и я иво вам ниатдам. Только за сто меллион долларов.  
Фонатка».

«Дорогая Фанатка!  
Позволь выразить тебе искреннее восхищение! Похитить Гакта — это настоящий подвиг! Ты можешь собой гордиться! Поздравляем тебя! Что касается денег, то их у нас пока нет. Но как только они у нас появятся, мы сразу их тебе выплатим и заберем у тебя Гакта.  
Пока же — желаем тебе удачи и терпения!

Ю, Чача, Чиролин и Джун-джи.

PS. У нас сегодня вечеринка в честь неожиданного отпуска. Не хочешь прийти?»

«Дарагой Гактджоп! (Извените, вас долга пиричислять.)  
Я нихачу на вашу вичиринку. И вашех паздравляю мне нинужна! Я хочу денег! Да, кстате, скажити, чем петается Гакт? А то он праснулся и требует иды. Но маную кашу ни ест, гаварит, што ана вредная. Придлагала иму бутирброды, он гаварит, што иму хлеп нильзя. Чем иво кармить?

Фонатка».

«Позвони в самый дорогой французский ресторан в Токио, спроси, что у них обычно заказывает Гакт. Вот этим его и надо кормить. Удачи!

Ю».

«Спосибо, Ю! Ты мой любимый гактджоппер! Всигда был им!!! Вапщето, я хатела пахитить тибя, но падруга сказала, што за тибя Гакт денег ни даст, а даст па морде…  
Я пазванила в ристоран, но у них такие сложныи блюда… я низапомнила названий. Сночала я пириживала, но патом вспомнила, што пленых кормют чорствым хлебам и вадой. Ат хлеба он атказался, а воду зачемта вылил на миня. Патом извенился и сказал «превычка». Дала иму вина, выпил и патерял сазнание.

Фонатка».

«Дорогая фанатка! Деньги мы почти собрали, поэтому хотим сказать, что Гакт нам нужен живой и здоровый. Если он будет больной и мертвый, мы тебе не заплатим! Напоминаем, что Гакт пьет только коллекционные и очень хорошие вина! Не пои его обычным вином из магазина.

ГактДжоб».

«Дарагой ГактДжопп! Извени, што долга нипесала! Тут столька всиго была!!! Гакт ачнулся, кагда я спала, расбудил миня и сказал, што пора на тринировку. И мы пять часов бегали по падвалу, в каторам я иго диржу. Типерь у миня очень балят ноги. А патом он сказал, што иму надо рипитировать. И я далжна была имметиравать крики фонатов в зале. Кагда я паняла, што голаса у миня скора нибудет, дала иму вина, он апять потирял сазнание. Кагда ачнулся, апять захател тринироваться. Но я иму ни разрешила. Тагда он стал мне росказывать пра свой женский идиал. Идиал преснился мне в начном кашмаре. Больше ни магу спать. Хлеп он все ищо ни ест. Бегаит па падвалу, патом поет, патом пытался бегать па паталку. Упал и ушипся. Я придлагала иму атдахнуть, нихочет. Так мы жывем уже три дня. Как его успакоить?

Фонатка».

«Дорогая Фанатка! Если бы мы знали, как его успокоить, мы бы тебе обязательно сказали! Можешь попробовать притащить в подвал рояль: он сядет сочинять песни и, может быть, перестанет бегать. Потом, правда, опять начнет. Поэтому притащи заодно ударную установку, гитару, сямисэн и скрипку. На какое-то время этого ему хватит. Не забывай после каждой мелодии ему аплодировать и говорить, что он гений, а то он впадет в депрессию и разнесет тебе весь подвал.

ГактДжоб.

PS. Купи, пожалуйста, словарь и сверяйся с ним перед тем, как написать что-либо! Твои письма очень трудно читать!

Чача».

«Дарагой ГактДжопп! Кагда вы сабирете деньги?! Если сто мельонов вам много, давайте питьдисят. Толька давайте пабыстрее!

Фонатка.

PS. Чача, извени! После пакупки инструментав денег на славарь нихватило!»

«Дорогая Фанатка! Денег все еще нет. Видишь ли, проблема в том, что зарплату нам выплачивал Гакт… Но мы посовещались и решили, что ты, если хочешь, можешь в счет этих денег оставить себе Гакта. Он, правда, стоит гораздо больше, но мы готовы великодушно простить тебе эту сумму.

ГактДжоб».

«Вы! Олухи царя небесного!!! Какого хера вы предлагаете этой шизанутой оставить меня себе?! Ну-ка быстро собрали пятьдесят миллионов долларов и отдали ей!

Гакт».

«Дарагой Гактджопп! То письмо папало Гакту в руки, и он иво прачитал. Он очень растроился. Весь день патом плакал и гаварил, што иво никто нилюбит. Напешити иму штонибудь преятное, штобы он пиристал плакать, а то скора падвал затопит.

Фонатка».

«Дорогой Гакт! Как ты мог подумать, что мы тебя не любим? Очень любим! Каждый день напиваемся с горя! Особенно горюет Ю, так горюет, что выпил половину твоего вина, а вчера его всю ночь утешали две порно-актрисы… Мы очень по тебе скучаем! Со скуки даже ездили на курорт, в Египет. Но нам там не понравилось! Без постоянных репетиций и тренировок нам и отдых не в радость! Вот и сейчас все опять напились из-за того, что тебя с нами нет…

Чача».

«Дарагой Гактджоп! Гакт очень абрадовался песьму ат Чачи. Правда, ва сне барматал штото пра «убить тупых сук». Но низнаю, пра каго эта он… Как прачитал песьмо, так сел песать новаю песню. Патом сказал, што пад ние нужен таниц. И мы стале танцывать. Кагда я сказала, што больше нимагу, он сказал, што я слабая и хилая и што я ни иво идиал. А ищо сказал, што мне нада худеть, паэтому мы с ним теперь сидим на диете: пьем толька воду. Мне очень хочится кушать. Прешлите, пажалуста, бутирбродав. Толька так, штобы он низаметил».

«Дорогая Фанатка! Если Гакт говорит, что тебе надо худеть, смело отвечай: «Мне не надо, а вот тебе…» После чего подведи его к зеркалу. В общем, бей врага его же оружием. Если не поможет — плачь.

Чача».

«Спосиба, Чача! Гакт увидил, как я ем бутирброды и сказал, што мне нада худеть. Я все зделала как ты гаварил… И он уже два часа бегает, присидает и атжимается. Теперь магу спакойна паесть! Правда, я типерь баюсь, как бы он ни упал в обмарак…

Фонатка».

«Дарагой Гактджопп! Пешу вам срочна! Гакт, как я ужэ гаварила, триниравался, штобы пахудеть. Но вдрук он заорал, зобрался на раяль и сидит там. И слизать нихочет. Коекак мне удолось узнать, што он увидил в падвале таракана и испугался. Типерь Гакт седит на раяле и гаварит, што нислезет, пака я тараканов ни патрвалю. Што делать? Срочна атветте!!!»

«Дорогая фанатка! Не переживай. У Гакта такое бывает. Посидит и слезет. Лучше скажи, не надумала ли ты его нам вернуть?

ГактДжоб».

«Дарагой ГактДжопп! Я вам вирну Гакта, как я ужэ гаварила, толька за сорак мельонав долларов!!! Эта паследняя цена!!! И лутчше зоплатити, а то я иву убью!!! Он миня савсем достал!!!!! Вчира я ришила паслушать музаку. И стала слушать Вирсалис. А Гакт (он, кстате, все ищо на раяле!) начал гаварить, што Камиджо ниумеет петь. Я абидилась!!! Камиджо такой пусечка!!! Я так абиделас, што стункула Гакта! И типерь у ниго фенгал пад глазам! И так иму и нада!!! А если вы мне да завтра ни пришлети деньги, я иму вапще голаву отарву!»

«Дорогая Фанатка! Вообще-то, мы тебя предупреждали, что, если Гакта испортишь, мы его не возьмем. Зачем нам Гакт с фингалом? Но раз тебе очень нужны деньги, мы предлагаем тебе за него тысячу йен.

ГактДжоб».

«Дарагой Гактджопп! Мы с Гактом памирились! Он презнался, што Камиджо иму нравится!!! А фенгал скора прайдет. Паэтому цена прежняя — сорак милеонав доларов.

Фонатка.

PS. Я больше не могу слушать Versailles! Спасите меня!!!

Гакт».

«Дорогая Фанатка! Извини, что не ответили сразу! У нас были кое-какие дела… Как поживаешь? А Гакт уже показывал тебе Moon Child?

ГактДжоб.

PS. Сто йен — наша последняя цена!»

«Дарагой Гактджопп! Штоб вы здохли все!!! Я вас нинавижу! Я спрасила у Гакта, што такое Moon Child… И два дня падряд мы сматрели фильм, а патом он читал мне свой раман наезусть!!! А патом расказывал пра Хайда. Я больше нимагу!!! Гатова вам иво атдать за милеон!»

«Дорогая фанатка! Повторяем: наша последняя цена — сто йен!»

«Дорогая фанатка! Пишет тебе Ю. Я тут все-таки собрал Гакту кое-что из того ресторана… Пусть покушает. И не обижай его! На самом деле он очень хороший!»

«Дарогой Ю! Спосибо за иду для Гакта! Он наканецто заткнулся. Правда, кагда все даел начал росказывать пра вашу крепкую друшбу. Как ты иво терпишь столька лет?!»

«Дорогая фанатка! Мы его все терпим уже очень много лет. И очень тебе благодарны за отдых! Но пора уже начинать работать, а без Гакта это невозможно. Верни нам его, пожалуйста! Поиграла и хватит! Сто йен отдадим сразу!

ГактДжоб».

«Дарагой Гактджопп! Эта котострофа!!! Я низнаю, што делать!!! У ниво дипресия!!! Он ничево нихочет!!! И разговариваит с зеркалам!!! И всевремя гаварит, што он ничтожиства и никрасивый!!! Што мне делать?!

Фонатка.

PS. Толька што он паламал ударную устоновку! Савсем паламал! Сийчас ламает скрипку! Я боюсь!!!»

«Дорогая Фанатка! Спрячься куда-нибудь, пока его не отпустит. Ну, или можешь сказать нам, где вы находитесь, и мы его заберем. Совершенно бесплатно!

ГактДжоб».

«Дарагой Гактджопп! Иво атпустила… Он типерь спит. Я басюь иво будить… Приехайте и забирите иво, пажалуста, пака он ни праснулся! Я вам дажэ заплочу!!! У миня есть милеон ен! Толька бысрее приежайти!!!»

Эпилог

«Дарагая падружка! Наш Хитрый План Па Пахищению Гакта Нисработал! Мне пришлось заплотить милеон ен ГактДжопу, штобы они забрали Гакта абратно. В следущий рас довай пахитим кагонить папроще? Вот списак требаваний к пахищенаму:  
1\. Он нидалжан любить спорт!  
2\. Он должан нармально петатся!  
3\. Любить Камиджо!  
4\. Нисниматься в кено и не песать книг!  
5\. И нипеть!  
6\. И ваабще быть НАРМАЛЬНЫМ!!!»


End file.
